Check & Mate
by Jam Black
Summary: An innocent game of Chess with a twist. Jim wagers with Spock… How about a Kiss? Based from the prompt 'Chess and Sex' in ksarchive(dot)com where "Chess can be a very sexy game - especially when played by Jim and Spock. A flirty game of chess leads to sexytimes."


**Title: **Check and Mate

**Rating: M** (and for a good reason)

**Summary: **An innocent game of Chess with a twist. Jim wagers with Spock… .

**A/N: **My sorry excuse to write smut while I find myself, once again, experiencing writer's block. This onefic is on no way related to 'A Change of Heart'. Enjoy while this lasts, it may be a few more chapters before I write actual smut in my current project…_not_.

0-0-0-0

Jim looked up from his padd as a knock came to his door. He glanced at the wall clock momentarily and smirked. _Just in time._

He climbed out from his bed and headed to the low table, draping himself over one of the chars and dangled his feet from one of the arms.

"Come in."

The door hissed open, admitting a stern faced individual. Jim smiled languidly as the Vulcan entered, siting right across him and placed a novel and simple rectangular case on the tabletop. "Good Evening, Jim." He said curtly and something that reflected his stoic personality but Jim noted there was a spark of something akin to excitement beneath the alien's eyes.

_His beautiful brown eye, Oh, yes_.

He mentally purred at the thought and straightened despite the slight discomfort due to his slightly already hard member. He willed himself to think of other disturbing thoughts before he could make a move, as the situations suited him. Spock was a definite _virgin_ when it comes to situations that Jim dreamed of executing, but he should not move fast as the Vulcan was like a gazette in an open field. If he so much as moved, he would scare him away, and when scared it would take much too long to have him back in his favors…Ugh, and those were starting to get irritatingly tedious, much to Jim's liking.

"Mr. Spock."

The slightly shocked look that manifested on Spock's face had Jim bite his tongue; wrong move and definitely sudden. He hadn't intended to sound so…air deprived.

He cleared his throat and waved a dismissive hand. "I noticed you brought your own chess set."

The moment had somehow been—thankfully—ignored by his first as he started to open the chess set, taking out black pieces and observing them carefully. "Yes." He said a slight quirk to his lips. "My father noticed how interested I was at this game and bought it for me as a gift, as odd as it seemed, as my father rarely gives me any special attention."

"Wow that must have been something." Jim commented as he reached for his white pieces, accidentally—_not_—brushing his hands against Spock's as he did so.

Jim noticed Spock withdrew his hand abruptly but slightly, as if his touch burned. But as he slyly glanced at his face, there wasn't any other indication of his discomfort. _Too fast, Jim._

They set up their board in silence. Spock had straightened his back as he prepared for Jim to make his first move. He waited, patiently, but as the5.54 seconds passed, Jim had not yet made his move. He looked up at the man, confused.

"I believe it is your move, Jim."

There was a small smile that crept to the man's lips. "About that…" he leaned until he could rest his elbows on his knees and the smile grew, deviously. "how about we make this game a bit more interesting, eh?"

Spock felt his brow rise. "I find this game interesting enough, Jim… though I am not acquainted with how this game can be any more interesting… what are you suggesting?"

There was that childish beam that his Captain often used when he agreed to anything he said, but most of those had been a—_what was that term they used_—pain in his Vulcan posterior. He had spoken too soon.

He chewed on his lower lip. "How about we wager? If I win, I get something from you."

Spock's eyes grew, but he must not show weakness and cowardice, but this compromise had him thinking… "Do i possess something that is of interest to you?"

Jim gave Spock a quick and unnoticeable look over. _Oh yes you do._ He had tried his hardest to resist the urge to bite his lips and jump his First right there and then. "Let's just say, let's keep the wager a hush-hush until after the game."

He leaned back. "So, Mr. Spock, do you agree?"

Spock narrowed his eyes slightly. "What if I win?"

"Then I am at your beck and call." Jim gave him a mock bow.

"What have you to offer me?"

"That is up to your discretion." Jim smiled. "So, do we have an agreement?"

Spock lifted a corner of his lips. "Affirmative."

"Check mate."

Spock stared at the board, flabbergasted. How was that possible? He had calculated everything precisely, but how did Jim win?

There was a short and rich chuckle that had come from the man in front of him. "Expect the unexpected, Spock. I thought you'd learn that by now."

He glanced up at the man's bright blue eyes and tried not to glare. He gave a short sigh. "This must be such an amusement to you."

"I try not to rejoice in my opponent's misfortunes." Jim raised his arms, radiating zealousness.

Spock shook his head. "Very well. Your reward, what do you require from me?"

There was a wild sparkle in Jim's eyes as he leaned forward, heart racing, palms sweating, ragged breathing. _Holy shit, this was really happening!_

"I want a kiss from you."

Green dusted his first officer's cheeks at the statement. "A…A what?"

"A kiss." God he loved it when he knew he had the power to render Spock speechless, or something close to that.

"I thought wagers revolved around material things?" there was a bewildered look that flashed on the Vulcan's face but it was quickly replaced with something akin to embarrassment. "You Humans are very tactical and unpredictable, it confuses me."

"We try, Spock. We really try."

There was that surprised look on his face again when Jim neared him suddenly, leaning over the table, his hands bearing his weight. He smiled and purposely let his voice drop. "I want that kiss now."

Spock reeled _ever_ so slightly, but Jim knew better than to let Spock escape their bargain. He was determined to get that kiss, and he wanted it _now._

He leaned in further until their faces were mere inches apart. He felt Spock's heavy, but regular, breath on his face as he stared into his brown eyes. "You know better than to run away Spock… I don't expect you to do that now…" he whispered against his lips, breathing in his scent.

There was an audible gulp and Jim smiled. "It's just a kiss Spock."

"Then I don't know why you hesitate."

There was a growl and lips brushed against lips. But the sensations were not enough for Jim, so he added more pressure. He nipped experimentally at Spock's lips and he twitched at the soft assault. Jim gripped the table, refusing himself the pleasure of touching Spock. Instead, he let his tongue dart out slightly and let the tip graze the alien's lower lip.

Spock gasped at that, and Jim took that as an invitation to explore the Vulcan's mouth.

Jim was unable to control the moan that escaped his throat as the taste that was purely Spock flooded his taste buds. He let his tongue touch Spock's slightly, and then move around to touch his lips, his teeth, and the anterior aspect of his tongue, coaxing the muscle to reciprocate.

Spock's breathing had significantly increased and deepen. His lips had gone stiff at the first contact of Jim's Lips, but as his tongue joined the insistent nipping and sucking of his teeth and lips, he felt himself relax into the kiss, letting his tongue be guided by Jim's and soon enough he was tasting Jim, maneuvering his tongue to receive a similar reaction from Jim. But that didn't matter, because as soon as he was reciprocating, Jim withdrew, sitting back into his chair, a satisfied grin on his noticeably red-tinged lips.

Spock blinked the cloudiness and dismay from his eyes and forced his breathing to normalize.

"Best two out of three?" Jim said, crossing his legs.

Spock was determined to not lose to Jim…or so he thought.

* * *

"It looks to me you are losing on purpose, Mr. Spock."

Spock was not able to bite the glare back as he did shoot Jim one, but only amusement shone in the Captain's eyes. "You have perceived wrong." He was merely distracted, caught staring at Jim's lips longer than necessary. If Spock knew better it was the man's way of manipulating the game…in other words, he was cheating. But it was also his fault for not paying attention.

This time, Jim rounded the low table to stand in front of Spock, and bent to his level. "This time I want to touch you."

Jim gave no time for Spock to prepare himself this time, as soon as the man had gotten a whiff of him, he immediately attacked. The kiss was brutal and desperate, much reflective of his feelings.

A moan escaped him as his hands came in contact with the Vulcan, hand grasping and gripping anything it came in contact to, until they had found their way to the alien's nape and jaw.

Spock's head was uncomfortably tilted upward, angled specifically to meet the man's urgent lips. Despite the discomfort, Jim's hands had done wonders on his skin, as heated flesh met heated flesh. He felt the sparks from the other man's skin and it fired his neurons with sensory outputs it sent shivers down his spine. Jim's hands had massaged the tense muscles on his nape while his tongue repeated their same ministrations earlier. This time, Spock was determined to reciprocate.

Jim let out a guttural moan as Spock's tongue entered the threshold of his mouth, repeating and trying out a few movements on his own, like giving tiny bites along his lower lip and sucking on his tongue. _Oh god, that's good._

He let go of Spock's lips momentarily as his hands dragged up to run his hands through his hair and down his neck. He rather liked the disheveled appearance of _his _first officer. "Spock." He whispered into his mouth.

He pulled back then, noting the annoyance that the Vulcan failed to repress.

* * *

Jim suppressed a smile as Spock had a greenish tinge to his skin. "Captain, I demand a re-match."

"I'd rather not." He replied simply, raising the fork to his mouth, intentionally leaving the fork to linger on his lips longer as he spoke; his tongue—that sinful muscle of his—darted out subtly to flick at the fork tip, making Spock's nose flare slightly and his Adam's apple bob visibly.

"I was not of sorts last night, but now, I am truly intent on winning."

"But it was a _fair_ game. I enjoyed it and wish to keep it at that."

"But I do not." The noise in the mess hall turned into a frantic hush at Spock's quick and loud reply; the green tinge of his skin deepened at that.

A hint of a smile crept to Jim's lips and Spock caught it. "I will be at you're quarters the same time. I will win."

He turned to leave, ignoring the people around him and out of the mess.

"Good God, man. What the fuck have you done to him?" Bones said, having been there the whole conversation.

Jim merely smiled, spearing his meal with his fork and placed it in his mouth. "Nothing."

* * *

Spock's eyes had stuck on the board the whole time, staring at the pieces and not at the man's face in front of him. "You might bore a hole on the ship with that kind of stare. You sure you wanna do this?"

"Silence." He said instantly and took a piece, ready to move it until—

"Check."

—another—

"Check."

—and another—

"Check."

Spock dropped the piece, frustrated. "Please, I can't think with you talking…"

He heard a shuffle of fabric, and then from the shock of it all he didn't realize he already had a lap full of James Tiberius Kirk. "Then there's no reason to continue playing."

"What—?"

Jim occupied his mouth before another word escaped it, the only sounds he wanted to hear from him were that of pleasure. He was no longer talking for the fulfillment of reason, he was tired of it. He wanted Spock now and he made his move, now all he wanted was the man himself.

He noticed that the Vulcan had relaxed, finally, as he plundered his mouth, keeping his head steady only to feel his skin and his heat. He had only touched the man's neck, but at the moment he was set on touching_ more_. So he trailed his hands until the rested on Spock's chest, feeling his heart beat against it.

He was distracted for a minute at the lack of stimulation, and noticed that Spock's hands were simply at his sides, clenched into fists. He let go of Spock's lips but still remained at a close proximity that even as he spoke his lips would be brushing against his. He held Spock's hands gently and guided them to his hips, unclenching them and splaying them over it. He closed his eyes at the sensation his hands brought to his body and sighed. "You have to touch me too."

Spock nodded, inching his head forwards and catching Jim's lips with his in the process.

Jim shifted so he would be straddling Spock's thighs but as he did, his straining erection brushed against Spock's chest, making him release the Vulcan's lips and gasp.

Spock looked up at Jim, and noted that the man's blue eyes had glazed over, much filled with want and untold need, pupils dilated and deep.

Jim took his lower lip into his mouth and started to worry the skin, making it redder than it normally was after the kiss.

"Touch me." Jim rasped, placing his hands on the backrest of the chair to steady himself.

The Vulcan nodded, his hands from Jim's hips traveled up to his sides and his back and his chest. Spock had to lean towards Jim to reach his shoulders, and he did just that, only to brush the man's front, and coming in contact with something hard. He need not question what that was, as he was experiencing the same thing. He trailed his hands down Jim's arms, down to his forearms and his wrists to his hands.

A wave of lust coursed through Spock's insides, making a moan rip out of his throat. Emotional transference was really handy at this time. He closed his eyes in pure pleasure.

"Mmmm. I want to see you." Jim said slipping his hands from Spock's, only to tug at his regulation uniform. "This. Off."

"You're coherence is faltering, Jim." Spock said breathlessly. "In less than 5.30 minutes, I regret to say it might decrease to a mere 25.15 percent."

"Shut up." Jim said without intended harshness, but of desperation instead. "Take off your clothes, or I just might rip them off you."

Spock obliged, as did Jim, tossing their clothes haphazardly to a corner of the room. they resumed kissing, roaming desperate hands through each other, skin against skin, filling the void that formed when neither of them touched the other. Jim arched his back as Spock latched on to Jim's neck, biting the part that connected his neck to his shoulder and soothed the pain with a languid lick.

Jim was moaning without constraint and loudly, driving Spock more into his actions and hissing a yes in approval, coaxed him with chants that consisted solely of his name. His hands had scrambled to hold himself in Spock's arms as he brought him more onto the verge of insanity and pleasure, gripping at his hair, his shoulders his arms, feeling every ripple of muscle in his back. He had even dug his fingers into the Vulcan's back, leaving deep crescents as he savored his neck.

"Spock, Spock! I want you…holy shit, yes…I want you to fuck me… Spock."

Jim let out a yelp mixed with laughter as he was lifted off Spock's lap and carried to the bed. He was laid gently on the bed and stared as the Vulcan stood in between his spread legs.

God, he was beautiful.

"You approve?" Spock said leaning on his arms to give Jim a kiss before standing back up. He winced as his straining cock rubbed painfully against the tight fabric of his pants.

"Yes, but not just yet…I need to see _all _of you." Jim leaned on his elbows, feeling himself hardening more as he watched Spock strip off his pants, revealing his cock standing at attention. He bit his lip, grabbing the man by his wrists and pulled him to the bed.

Once there, he straddled him, kissing him senseless before kissing his way down, leaving a fair trail of saliva in anticipation of what was to occupy his mouth next. He looked up as he was licking his navel dipping his tongue and swirling it around the innocent little 'o' before proceeding downwards. He lifted his head a bit unashamed that saliva dripped wetly from his mouth and onto the pulsing green appendage that was Spock's sex. He kissed around it, pleased that his avoidance was making Spock release sounds that drove Jim to his completion. He let his hands caress his inner thighs before licking a long sudden strip from the base of Spock's cock until its weeping head.

The sensation of heat and wetness was sudden and approving. Spock tried hard to not thrust his hip forcefully upwards into Jim's mouth. Jim's mouth was utter heaven, the right amount of suction and wetness; he felt he was going blind from the sparks that ignited constantly at Jim's expertise. He hand noticed that while Jim sucked him, he had also removed his pants in the process, stroking himself in time with his oral ministrations, but as he took Spock deeper in his mouth, he was becoming less focused at his current task.

"Spock…Fuck me."

And he obliged.

He guided Jim on his back, kissing him tenderly and ran his hands all over his body, feeling Jim's emotions mixing with his.

"Lubrication…" he merely whispered and Jim was reaching instantly for his private stash.

Spock took no notice of the nearly empty bottle and spread a generous amount on his pulsing member before applying some around Jim's entrance. He was about to push a finger in, but was stopped as Jim had grabbed his cock, positioning it on the orifice. "Now… Spock… please."

That took no more debating to and Spock plunged in, slowly, carefully.

"Oh… oh!" Jim's back arched off the bed, allowing more of Spock inside him than the precautionary length. "Holy shit… is that all of you?"

Jim laughed slightly but stopped as Spock had pushed further. "It is now…"

"Spock," he lifted himself and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "You're so beautiful."

Spock deepened the kiss, pulling back and plunging back in. As he did, Jim clenched around him, gripping his shoulders and moaning throatily.

"What is the matter?"

"I think you just hit my prostate. Do that again." He replied breathlessly. "Oh, god!"

Spock was pleased to see the emotions flood to Jim's face as he pushed; deeper, harder, faster. And in minutes, her was feeling his abdomen coil. He grasped Jim's cock, twisting and pumping his hand until Jim was an incoherent puddle of sex, screaming a chorus of _oh yes, fuck me, fuck me, Spock, so good. Oh god! Yes fuck me harder!_

He grunted as he rammed himself inside the man repeatedly, hitting the man's prostate dead-on each time, and in seconds, Jim screamed, coating Spock's hands with hot sticky translucent fluid and he constricted around him, bringing him to the same conclusion, panting and whispering words of endearment to the man that held him while he released deep inside him.

He heard Jim say something, but wasn't able to hear it clearly as he was falling, falling into the darkness. But he knew that the man would catch him. Then he wasn't afraid of falling.

"_I love you, t'hy'la."_

"Spock… I love you." Jim said as he held the man close, feeling his breathing even out as his release took much of the Vulcan's strength.

He had not answered for a long time, and he assumed the man had already drifted off to sleep. But as he was about to crawl away from the alien, he held him close, tucking his head between his neck and shoulder.

"I love you, t'hy'la."

**End**

**A/N:** Ahhhhhh! End, end, end! Hahah and fluff, fluff, fluff and smut, smut, smut! Hope you enjoyed this one! I am exhausted! Truly. I hope I get to post the next chapter of 'A Change of Heart' soon. This one shot has inspired me. Thank you.

Read and Review!

Ta!

-Jam


End file.
